Shinobi At Hogwarts
by Rukia8492
Summary: With the rise of Voldemort, Dumbledore has decided to hire shinobi from the Hidden Leaf Village to become guards of the school. This is a Harry Potter Naruto crossover. will end up harryXfemblaise in later chapters.
1. Default Chapter

I do not own Naruto or Harry Potter. They are the property of their respective authors and publishers. So in others me no own, you no sue.

Shinobi at Hogwarts

Summary: With the rise of Voldemort, Dumbledore has decided to hire shinobi from the hidden village of Konoha to become guards of the school of Hogwarts.

PROLOGUE

It was late in the summer about August 30th or so when Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall were having a discussion inside of the headmaster's office about what was to be done because of the now public knowledge of Voldemort's return to power and what they should do to protect the school.

"Albus, you surely can't be serious! Hiring them is going way too far. The students may be in danger but they can't surely be that endangered." said Professor McGonagall as she read a sheet of parchment on his desk.

"McGonagall, I am quit serious as they would also be a tremendous help in the fight against Voldemort as they are trained to be soldiers from the time that they are little. Also they are capable of feats that you and me can only dream of. Simply because of the fact that they are shinobi from the Hidden Village of Konoha and they are the very best when it comes to these kinds of problems." said Dumbledore as he stood up and walked to a window in his office. With a sigh he looked out the window and said, "Minevera, I have seen what these young warriors are able to do. I can not even fathom just how far their limits are but I am sure that the leader of their village or the Hokage would only their the best."

"Dumbledore, how will you be able to hire them if the Ministry of Magic does not even know where exactly they have their village hidden at?" asked McGonagall in a serious tone of voice as she wondered how good these shinobi were.

"The current Hokage is actually a very old friend of mine who I meet years ago. The small cloth head band with a emblem etched on the metal attached to it, is actually a portkey that links this office to her office the in the hidden village. So I am able to go there and request help at any time I would need it." said Dumbledore as he walked next to his desk and looked at the headband lying on his desk.

"Tonight I am going to the hidden village and ask the Hokage to send the village's best shinobi to help in the fight against Voldemort. With their help, we should be able to defeat him and live in peace. I will see you tomorrow night when I return Minevera from the hidden village with help." said Dumbledore as he grabbed onto the headband and disappeared from sight.

A few seconds later Dumbledore appeared in front of a door that had two now very confused guards wearing masks that looked like animal heads looking at him and ready to attack at any moment.

"Stand down" said a voice, as the door behind the guards opened to reveal what liked like a young woman with blonde hair as she walked to the group.

"Very well Hokage-sama" said the guard with a mask like a turtle.

"Lee, immediately inform them that I need all six of them in my office now, as we can not waste time" said the woman as she looked at Dumbledore standing in the hallway as he put the headband into one of the pockets in his cloak.

"Dumbldore-sama, it is exactly as I have feared would happen isn't it?" said the woman as they walked into her office and took a seat waiting for some people to arrive in the office.

"Yes, it is true Tsunade. Voldemort has returned and he has begun to attack the wizarding world. We need your help to defeat him and bring peace back to the world." said Dumbledore as they waited for these people that Tsunade had requested to appear.

A few minutes' later six teenagers walked into the office and sat down on some chairs that were next to the Hokage's desk and began to look at Dumbledore with looks of interest.

"All right, old hag explain why you wanted all of us here" said the young man in the group that had spiky red hair, with whisker marks on his cheek, and red eyes with a pupil like a cat's.

"Very well Naruto, he shall tell all of you soon enough" said Tsunade as she pointed towards Dumbledore as he stood up and began to take out a scroll out of his pocket and laid it on the desk as he began to speak.

"My name is Albus Dumbledore and I am the headmaster at the school of Hogwarts of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Recently a wizard by the name of Voldemort has come back to life to wreck havoc on the people of the world as he despises all people who were not born of pureblooded wizarding families. The reason that I have come here is because I want all six of you to guard the school, but the most important thing is that there is a boy in the school by the name of Harry Potter that must be protected at all costs since he is the only person who has any hope of defeating Voldemort. So will you take the mission and can I know your names please?" said Dumbledore as he looked at the six teenagers sitting in front of him.

The first person to speak was a boy with long black hair and white eyes that had no pupil or iris, that made it look like he was either blind or all seeing, "My name is Hyuuga Neji and before you ask I am not blind in any way at all. My skills are taijutsu of the Hyuuga clan."

The second person was a girl with her black in in two Chinese style buns on the sides of her head and brown eyes, "My name is Hyuuga Tenten, and my skills are genjutsu, and weapons. I am also the wife of Hyuuga Neji."

Next was a boy with long black spiky hair and black eyes, "My name is Uchiha Sasuke. My skills are the Sharingan from my deceased clan, and ninjutsu."

Then a girl with long pink hair and emerald green eyes spoke, "My name is Uchiha Sakura. My skills are medical jutsus as I am the medic of the team, genjutsu, and I use sebon acupuncture needles as a long distance weapon. Also I am the wife of Uchiha Sasuke."

Next up was a long blonde haired girl with green eyes who was obviously two years older than the rest of them, "My name is Uzumaki Temari. My skills are ninjutsu that deal with the wind and my weapon is the fan, also Uzumaki Naruto is my husband."

Finally the boy with red eyes and hair with whisker marks on his cheeks known as Naruto stood up and began to speak, "My name is Uzumaki Naruto. My skills are ninjutsu and the legendary demon techniques, my primary weapon is the katana at my side, and since the nine-tailed demon fox Kyuubi was sealed in me when I was born. Approximately two years ago when I turned fourteen the Kyuubi and me fused together as that was what the seal was meant to do. The sword was actually carved and forged from one of the demon's fangs and kept in this office until my fourteenth birthday, when the old woman gave it to me. I am the leader of these shinobi before you as we are the six demons of the Hidden Leaf Village. By the way old man we'll take the job."

Everybody in the room looked at Naruto in shock as he walked to Tsunade and said, "What rank is this mission Hokage-sama and how long will it last?"

"The mission's rank is upper A class and you will all be gone until June or Voldemort is defeated, whichever comes first." said Tsunade as she gave the scroll to Naruto and he opened it and began to read the details of the mission on the scroll.

One by one each of the six teens walked over to a shelf on the wall and grabbed a bag on it that had their names stitched on them, and prepared to go with Dumbledore. As the teens got ready he noticed that they where putting on wooden masks that were shaped like animal heads after they had put on their hoaris and yakamas, he noticed that Temari had a mask of an eagle, Tenten had a tiger, Sakura had a phoenix, Neji had a panther as a mask, Sasuke had what looked like a dragon, and Naruto had the oddest mask of all of them. His mask was shaped like a red fox's face with long ears, fangs, and yellow eyes around the two slits that were eyeholes.

"Dumbledore-sama, we are ready to proceed with the mission, we are waiting for you now." said Naruto as he walked up to Dumbldore along with the rest of the team. Then Dumbledore took the headband from his pocket had each one of them grab onto it before he tapped it with his wand and they all disappeared from sight in the Hokage's office.

TO BE CONTINUED IN THE NEXT CHAPTER.

Things to know about some things I mentioned.

Taijustu: it's a term for martial arts. Translates as art of fighting. (I think.)

Ninjutsu: this is the ninjas attacks. They use hand seals and molds physical energy with mental energy to produce chakra. If a ninja produces too little then the jutsu will fail, but if he produces too much then the attack does not get any stronger at all but the ninja's energy has been wasted. There are many types of ninjutsu. Examples are summoning (where the user summons a creature that he/she has already signed a blood contract with to fight for him/her.), walking on water, creating exact clones of ones self, and many different attacks. Translates as art of the ninja.

Genjutsu: This is how the ninja will trick an enemy or hide from them. The ninja will create an illusion with their chakra that only they will be able to see through and nobody else. Genjutsu translates as art of the illusion.

Sharingan: This is actually a mutation in the D.N.A. of a ninja of the Uchiha clan. It causes the iris of their eyes to turn red with three black commas circling the pupil. The Sharingan allows the members of the Uchiha clan to copy their opponent's attack at the same time as their opponent, but however this causes the enemy to believe that the Sharingan wielder is reading their mind, which has caused many rumors surrounding the Sharingan eye. The only defense against the Sharingan is to close your eyes or be in a very thick mist. Unfortunately there are only three wielders of the Sharingan eye left alive. They are Uchiha Sasuke, Uchiha Itachi, and Hatake Kakashi. Uchiha Sasuke: The only survivor of the Uchiha massacre. He watched helplessly as the killer killed his entire family. Uchiha Itachi: This is the person who according to rumor slaughtered the entire Uchiha clan just to measure himself and gain the final stage of the Sharingan eye. He is Sasuke's older brother. Hatake Kakashi: Known as Kakashi the Copycat Ninja, Kakashi of the Sharingan Eye, and other various names. He is the only person to have had the Sharingan eye surgically placed in his left eye. His dying friend Uchiha Obito on his first mission as a chuunin gave the eye to him. Kakashi has said to have mastered 1000 jutsus he is truly a powerful ninja of the hidden leaf.


	2. The Shinobi Arrive

Shinobi At Hogwarts

Chapter:1 The Shinobi Arrive

Last time on Shinobi At Hogwarts, Dumbledore went to the Hidden Village of The Leaf to hire the best shinobis that Konoha had to be guards for Harry and the school since Voldemort has returned and shown himself.

As Minerva McGonagall sat in Dumbledore's office going over a few small details before the students were to arrive the next day contently doing paperwork, she was surprised to here a loud pop and the sound of three bodies hitting the floor. When she looked up she saw Dumbledore standing among six people who were wearing black robes and masks shaped like animals in the room.

"Professor McGonagall, I would like to introduce to you the Six Demon Shinobi of the Hidden Leaf. These six are the very best that Konoha had for us to hire." said Dumbledore as the three that had fallen quickly got to their feet and walked to the wall to where the other three had gone after they had appeared in Dumbledore's office while waiting for something.

"Dumbledore, I know that they are shinobi but what are their names?" asked McGonagall as she stood up and walked near the six ninjas standing near the bookcase in the office.

"I am Eagle." the nearest ninja nearest to McGonagall that had a mask like and eagle's head with an unbelievably large fan on her back. The next ninja who had pink hair introduced herself as Phoenix, after her one with black hair said that she was Tiger, then there was a boy with black hair in a ponytail named Panther, after him was a boy with a black starburst hair that was called Dragon, finally the last was a boy who had hair so red it would rival the Weasleys called Kyuubi.

As Dumbledore watched the ninja introduce themselves he could not help but think of different ways that they would help him win the war against Voldemort. After a few hours later he noticed that it was beginning to get light out and stopped the ninjas to tell them what they were going to be doing next.

"Kyuubi, you and your team will be heading to a place called Platform nine and three-quarters. That is where the students shall be getting onto the train that will take them to this castle for the year. Your job will to be guards for the station and watch over the students while they board the train and are on it. Am I understood so far?" said Dumbledore as he looked at the ninjas standing in front of him.

"Yes, we understand Dumbledore-sama. Please go on so that we can get there as soon as possible." said Naruto with a very ticked-off look underneath his mask since he had to listen to this man give them instructions that he had already read in the scroll that was given to him by Tsunade back in Konoha.

"Very well, once on the train your job is to keep any fights from breaking out between the students and patrol the train for any problems and resolve them. Once the train arrives at Hogwarts three of you are to follow the older students and the others follow the first years so that they can get into the castle safely." said Dumbledore as he got up from his desk holding a small book in his hand and walked to them and gave the book to Naruto and had all of the ninjas grab onto the book before he tapped it with his wand which caused them to disappear in a flash of light.

With a sudden stop the six ninjas found themselves in the middle of a stone platform that had a train about 30 yards in front of them. As the ninjas looked around they saw that the platform was unbelievably vulnerable to any kind of attack and that the best way to defend to platform was to have four of them at the train and two at the gateway to the platform. The group then reached a silent consensus that Naruto and Temari would be the ones to guard the gate and the others would be at the train ready for anything.

After the six ninjas had gotten into place and had a genjutsu placed over them to hide students and their parents began to show up at the train station and board the train. As it was so boring watching over the few students that showed up early, Naruto began to find himself getting very drowsy and his eyelids getting heavy. His last thought before he went to sleep was that his wife was going to beat the living daylights out of him when they got to they school.

As Temari watched her husband fall asleep, she thought of ways to make sure that he would regret falling asleep on the job. She then proceeded to look at the clock and saw that it was about ten thirty in the morning. It was then that she noticed the now steady flow of children and their parents coming through the gate until a few caught her eye. It was the boy that they had been asked to watch over for the year. He was traveling with what looked like his friends and a bunch of adults that seemed to be guarding him also.

"Hmm, I thought that Dumbledore said that he had hired guards to watch over all of the students at the station this year." Tonks told Moody as she looked at all of the students and parents in the platform.

"Not that observant are you now Tonks?" said Moody as they stood near the gate as they watched more students come in the gate.

"What do you mean Mad-eye?" she asked looking at Moody.

"Well Dumbledore did hire guards. There are six of them on the platform hiding underneath illusions. In fact there is one of them right behind you now. She has a mask on shaped like an eagle's head." said Moody as Tonks turned around and looked at the spot that Temari was at.

Needless to say that Tonks was scared as a three legged cat in the middle of a pack of bulldogs was an understatement as a girl wearing a black kimono along with a huge fan strapped to her back and a mask seeming to come out of the wall as if it was made of water and walked up to her.

"Hello, I am Eagle. Please wait a second while I 'kindly' wake up my husband for sleeping on the job." she said as she walked to the other side of the gate pulled the giant fan out of it's holster and swung it at what looked like a part of the wall to everybody in the station. Everyone in the station was in shock when they saw a boy wearing black robes and a mask with red hair fall out of the wall.

"What in the seven hells was that for Eagle?" said the boy as soon he got up and looked at her now knowing what he had done wrong.

"Well, let me explain. You fell asleep on the job." said Temari as she readied her fan to hit him again. When she hit him on the head with her fan everybody on the platform was amazed and shocked as they saw him turn into a cloud of smoke and reappear behind her.

"Temari, we need to be watchful, the scroll that Tsunade gave me said that there is a group of wizards called Death Eaters that want to kill Harry. There is a very large chance that they may come here to try and kill him today." Naruto whispered into Temari's ear so that nobody else would hear.

A few minutes later everybody inside of the station was surprised to hear many pops of people apperating into the station casting many dark curses. As Harry ran to help fight off the Death Eaters, he found himself at the business end of a very sharp knife being held at his throat.

"Go back into the train we will take care of these fools who think that they can torture innocent people just for fun." a girl in black robes and a wooden tiger mask said to him.

"But none of you have wands. How can you defeat armed Death Eaters without a wand? Your going to get yourselves killed by them if you only have those little knives to fight with." he said to the girl as they watched the scene before them unfold.

After a few minutes of the shinobi fighting the Death Eaters, Temari decided to end all of this foolishness that the fools were causing. "Kyuubi, put a stop to this now. Use your katana before we run out of chakra."

"Very well. If these fools want to make people feel pain, then I will show them what true pain is and how badly it hurts." said Naruto as he drew his katana from its sheath at his side.

Every single witch, wizard, muggle, and ninja in the train station stopped and shivered in fear from the unbelievably evil aura that came from the sword. It was at that moment that all the wizard parents agreed that the sword the young man was using could only be a very powerful dark magical object that should be destroyed as soon as possible so it wouldn't corrupt the young boy and take him to the dark side.

All the student watched in shock as a evil feeling red energy exploded from the boy and a red glow was seen from behind the two slits in his mask for eyeholes.

"I hope that you are ready to die because now I'm going to kill you for torturing all of the women and children." said Naruto as he took off his mask so that his victims would see his red eyes and whisker marks on his cheeks as he got ready to kill them.

Next time in Shinobi At Hogwarts: Ch.3 the Death Eaters Face the Flames of Death.

Naruto has taken out his katana and they Death Eaters are going to why you should not piss off a half demon that has been treated bad for almost his entire life by ignorant villagers.

Thank you to all that have reviewed and read this story please tell me how your rate this story and politely tell me of anything I might have done wrong so that I may be able to correct it in the future. please rate the story so that I can know how all of you people think of it.

the rating scale is from 1 to 10, 1 is a bad while 10 is a excellent. Have a nice day.


	3. notice

To all who read my stories,

Sorry everybody it is with my sadness to say that most of my stories are to now be considered dead with no hope of revival.. ever. As some who read and have read since I first started posting know that I am in the military.

Last year while I was deployed to the middle east I was shot in the chest where my heart is. I am only alive today thanks to the body armor I wore that day. Needless to say that due to that near death experience, I decided to take a good long hard look at my life and realized that there was much I still needed to do.

The latest item that caused me to take another look at how I was living was the loss of my pregnant fiancé on the 3rd of July.

Any stories that I have not posted this notice in will be continued after I return from my next deployment of which I leave for in August.

Signed,

Myles (Cpotaylor) Taylor


End file.
